Monte Cassino 2/Transcript
Later, Sgt.Whittaker:"There are reports of Allied forces scattered throughout the city - we need to comb the area & make sure we don't leave anyone behind. Let's move!" Baker and a medic enter one of the buildings and meet Werizbowski, who points a rifle at them. Pvt. Werizbowski: "Hold it! Come down slowly!" When Werizbowski realizes that they are allies, he lowers his rifle. It turns out that the wounded Barney and another British soldier are with him. Pvt. Werizbowski:"What a relief to see you gents. We've got a man here - badly hurt." Whittaker realizes that Barney is seriously injured. Sgt.Whittaker:"This guy is pretty banged up, I need to get him back to headquarters." Pvt. Werizbowski:"Sergeant, we can't head back just yet, there are more soldiers missing deeper into the city." Sgt.Whittaker:"You'll have to go on without me, these guys can help you find the rest of our boys. Good luck." An enemy tank arrives and shoots at the building. Sgt.Whittaker:"Now what? Is that a tank? Keep your head down, buddy." Baker destroys the tank. After that, he left the Whittaker and Barney with two Britons. A British man, Johans, and two American soldiers were found in a jail in one of the buildings. Pvt.Johans:"Finally, a friendly face. Keep going down this road and you'll find the rest of our squad. I don't know how long they can hold out…You gotta help 'em mate." Baker goes on. He meets an Italian cannon that he captured and then used it to destroy the tank. Then Baker destroyed the gun and moved on. Soon he saw a German officer escorting a British radioman. Baker attacked the officer and killed the other Germans, thus saving the radioman. [[British radioman|'British radioman']]:' "Thanks, that was close. There is a German camp about a half a mile from here.Some of my boys are still being held prisoner there. I'm gonna round up a way to get us out this God forsaken hell-hole. Keep an eye out for me." ''Baker went on. After killing several Germans, destroying an Italian cannon and a German tank, Baker reached the German camp. After clearing the courtyard of the Germans, he heard a voice from the windows of the camp. '''Pvt.Gage:"Hey, hey, up here! Get us out of here!" Sergeant Baker used an Italian cannon to make a hole in the wall. Then he destroyed the gun and went inside. There were three British prisoners, among whom was Pvt.Gage. Pvt.Gage:"Thank God, I thought we'd never get out of here!" Opel Blitz drives up to the camp, which is controlled by the previously saved radioman. Pvt.Gage:"There's our ride! Cover me!" The Germans are trying to prevent escape. Each prisoner runs in turn. Another prisoner:"Okay, here I go!" British radioman:"Move it! Hurry!" British radioman:"C'mon! Move it!" After all the prisoners got into the truck, Baker did the same. Enemy tanks were approaching the camp. British radioman:"Good job Sergeant! Keep your heads down, boys, I'm getting us out of here!" The truck has left the camp and the level is ending. Category:Medal of Honor: Allied Assault: Breakthrough Transcripts